


Pour l'Eternité

by Eydol



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Ending, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: C'était un grand jardin coloré, et la plus belle des fleurs l'attendait.





	Pour l'Eternité

**Author's Note:**

> Mon tout premier écrit pour Final Fantasy XV ! (Mon tout premier pour FF tout court, en fait, mais bref !)  
> Un petit avertissement : si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu, ça spoile la fin, donc c'est à vos risques et périls !

Le jardin aux milles couleurs était splendide. Les fleurs semblaient pousser en toute liberté, leurs pétales colorés légèrement inclinés par la brise, montrant un spectacle de toute beauté. Cependant, ce ne fut pas elles qui attirèrent le plus son attention. Assise au beau milieu des fleurs, le regard fixé au loin, une jeune femme se tenait.   
Il ne bougea pas et la contempla pendant plusieurs minutes qu’il ne vit pas passer. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il crut lorsqu’il revint à lui, mais le temps ne semblait pas fonctionner de la même manière en cet étrange lieu. Etait-ce ça, la mort ? Se retrouver dans un lieu où le temps est arrêté et observer la personne que l’on souhaite le plus voir ? Dans ce cas-là, ne devrait-il pas voir plus de monde ?   
Noctis serra les poings puis, après une seconde d’hésitation, il s’approcha à pas lents de la jeune femme. Il fut surpris de constater qu’il n’écrasait pas les fleurs : elles semblaient même s’écarter sur son passage, mais ce ne devait être que son imagination. Il s’arrêta devant la jeune femme qui ne sembla pas réagir à sa présence. Au contraire, elle semblait subjuguée par l’horizon.   
« Hey… »  
Sa voix n’avait été qu’un murmure, comme s’il avait peur de ce qu’elle pourrait faire à l’environnement autour. Mais rien ne se produisit, sauf le mouvement de tête de la jeune femme qui se tournait vers lui. Luna n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, une bonne dizaine d’années auparavant. Elle était toujours aussi resplendissante. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés, lui tombant gracieusement sur le dos, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d’une lueur éclatante qu’il espérait lui être destiné.   
« Désolé pour le retard. »  
Les lèvres de Luna s’étirèrent en un doux sourire et elle secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes dansant au grès des mouvements.   
« Tu n’es pas en retard, répondit-elle, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Personne n’est jamais en retard, ici. »  
Elle se leva et, toujours avec un sourire, lui tendit la main. Noctis la fixa quelques instants.  
« Ici, le Temps ne compte pas. »  
Il tendit la main et toucha la sienne du bout des doigts.  
« Nous pourrons être ensemble… »  
Leurs mains se retrouvèrent finalement, tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.  
« Pour toute l’Eternité… »  
Leurs doigts se croisèrent.


End file.
